This study proposes to evaluate the safety and efficacy of trimegestone in preventing endometrial hyperplasia when used in combination with Premarin in postmenopausal women. It will also evaluate the effects of Premarin/trimegestone combination on metabolic, bleeding and side-effects profiles, as well as quality of life indicators. Population pharmacokinetics profiles will be assessed.